The Blue Ark
The Blue Ark (von Black Ark Studios, die Lee „Scratch“ Perry gründete) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto V. Der einflussreiche jamaikanische Musikproduzent Lee „Scratch“ Perry spielt sich selbst als Radiomoderator. Dieser spricht mit einem starken Jamaika-Akzent, was ihn definitiv authentisch wirken lässt. Zudem gibt es gleich drei Lieder von ihm im Radioprogramm. Lieder *'Chronixx – Odd Ras' :Musik/Text: Jamar McNaughton und Romain Arnett :Veröffentlicht von Jamar McNaughton und Romain Arnett :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Zin *'Dennis Brown – Money in my Pocket' (1972) :Musik/Text: Dennis Brown und Gibbs :Veröffentlicht von Greensleeves Publishing Ltd. im Auftrag von Dennis Emanuael Brown Music und Carlin Music :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Gregory Isaac – Night Nurse' (1982) :Musik/Text: Gregory Anthony Isaacs und Sylvester Alphonso Weise :Veröffentlicht von Jahara Music Ltd. (Westbury-Roy Net) und EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Half Pint – Crazy Girl' (1997) :Musik/Text: Junior Hibbert :Veröffentlicht von Universal Greensleeves :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Joe Gibbs & The Professionals – Chapter Three' (1978) :Musik/Text: Joe Gibbs (Joel Gibson) :Veröffentlicht von Greensleeves Publishing Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Junior Delgado – Sons of Slaves' (1977) :Musik/Text: Junior Delgado :Veröffentlicht von Songs of Universal, Inc. im Auftrag von Incredible Music Ltd. (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Konshens – Gun Shot a Fire' (2012) :Musik/Text: Garfield Spence :Veröffentlicht von Garfield Spence (BMI) :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Subkonshus Music LTD *'Lee „Scratch“ Perry – I am a Madman' (1986) :Musik/Text: Lee Perry :Veröffentlicht von Universal – Songs of Polygram International, Inc. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Lee „Scratch“ Perry – Disco Devil' (1977) :Musik/Text: Lee Perry :Veröffentlicht von Newman :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'The Upsetters – Grumbling Dub' (1997) :Musik/Text: Lee Perry und Junior Murvin :Veröffentlicht von Universal – Songs of PolyGram International, Inc. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Enterprises *'Tommy Lee Sparta – Psycho' (2012) :Musik/Text: Leon Russell :Veröffentlicht von Music by Tafari, Inc. im Auftrag von Jack Russell Music Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Vybz Kartel ft. Popcaan – We never fear dem (So bad Riddim)' (2011) :Musik/Text: Jaime Roberts :Veröffentlicht von Young Vybz Production Jack Russell/Tafari nach Vereinbarung mit 21st-Hapilos Digital Distribution :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Yellowman – Nobody move, nobody get hurt' (1984) :Musik/Text: Winston Foster und Henry Lawes :Veröffentlicht von Greensleeves Publishing Ltd. :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records *'Protoje – Kingston be wise' (2012) :Musik/Text: Oje Ken Ollivierre :Veröffentlicht von Oje Ken Ollivierre :Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Don Corleon Records Zusätzliche Lieder miniatur|Eine Ansteck- plakette Diese Lieder gibt es exklusiv in den PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One- und PC-Fassungen. Die mit Sternchen markierten Songs sollten ursprünglich bereits im Ursprungsspiel auftauchen. *'Busy Signal ft. Damian Marley' – Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) * *'Demarco' – Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *'Danny Hensworth' – Mr. Money Man (1978) * *'I-Octane' – Topic of the Day (2011) *'Lee „Scratch“ Perry' – Money come and Money go (2010) *'Lee „Scratch“ Perry' – Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *'Vybz Kartel' – Addi Truth (2014) Beta-Lieder Die nachfolgenden Lieder sollte The Blue Ark ursprünglich auch spielen, doch sie wurden vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels entfernt: *'Bramma ft. Elephant Man' – Duh Weh Mi Waah (2011) *'Dennis Brown' – Westbound Train (1978) *'Gregory Issacs' – Slum (1989) *'Junior Murvin' – Police and Thieves (1976) *'Lee „Scratch“ Perry und The Upsetters' – Jungle Lion (1973) *'Leo Graham' – Want a Wine (1973) *'Linval Thompson' – Jah Jah the Conquerer (1975) *'Sean Paul' – Temperature (2006) *'Sizzla' – Live up (2003) Trivia *Im Radiorad werden Vybz Kartel und Protoje fälschlicherweise „Vybz Cartel“ bzw. „Proteje“ geschrieben. *The Blue Ark ist der Lieblingsradiosender von Omega. *Das Lied „Disco Devil“ von Lee Perry & The Upsetters ist ein Sample von Max Romeo & The Upsetters „Chase the Devil“ , das in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas auf K-Jah Radio West gespielt wurde. *„Grumblin’ Dub“ von den Upsetters spielt zwischen den einzelnen Liedern im Hintergrund. pl:The Blue Ark en:Blue Ark es:The Blue Ark pt:The Blue Ark Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Reggae-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia